Craziness in Rikkai
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Sanada being careful. Niou's odd story. When will Akaya get his ninjas? Rikkaidai fic! [Yaoi!]


Craziness in Rikkai

**An:** Wow, it's been a while. I almost forgot how to write a fan fiction. Odd, huh? Well, this story isn't in my other story, also known as The Series, because I'm making that one about Hyoutei. Sorry for the trouble….

**School:** Rikkaidai, because they rock.

**Pairing(s):** YukiSana (sort of), MaruJi, and a little AtoJi.

* * *

"Ah, Yukimura, watch out for that tennis ball." Sanada said, "And watch out for that tennis ball basket." 

"Gen, I'm fine. Stop worrying. You don't have to point out everything." Yukimura Seiichi, captain of Rikkaidai tennis team, said.

"What's with those two?" Kirihara Akaya, second year ace, asked. He put his racket down next to him on the bench. He had just beaten another second year for practice. It was quite easy, that kid couldn't hit the ball _in_ the court for two turns. The whole game ended with the score 6 - 0, most of the points were from the many outs the boy had.

Marui Bunta, bubble gum chewing third year tensai, sat down next to Akaya. "That's easy, remember last week?"

Akaya wiped the sweat off his forehead, "What about last week?"

Suddenly Niou Masaharu popped out of nowhere and replied, "You don't remember, brat? You were there!"

"No, he was in detention with the teacher for making some experiments blow up in the lab." Yanagi, who _just happened_ to finish his match and walk over to the crowd, said.

Akaya grinned, "Oh yeah, that was fun. That kid had green skin for about four days. It was worth the stupid detention."

"So… you didn't see the accident?" Marui asked.

"Well? What do you think? I have x-ray vision?" Akaya crossed his arms.

"Maybe… who knows?!" Marui blew a bubble.

"99.9 chance that you want to know." Yanagi calculated.

"Well, brat, this is what happened…." Niou started the story.

"Wait!" Akaya shouted.

"What!?" Niou shouted back.

"Why are we shouting?!" Marui shouted too.

"Can you tell it to me in flashback form?" Akaya asked as sweetly as he can, it didn't sound very sweet… just… evil. VERY evil.

"Fine." Niou shouted.

"Why are you still shouting?" Marui asked. He blew another bubble.

Niou frowned, "Shut up and let me start!"

**-Flashback-**

_(Niou's point of view)_

_I had just finished beating that weird kid. Hehe, he wasn't very entertaining, _

"_Everyone!" I heard Buchou cry out. He sounds so much like a girl… but I won't go that far for now._

_Everyone turned to Yukimura. He was walking to the fence._

"_YUKIMURA WATCH OUT!" I heard Sanada shout._

_Buchou turned around, a stray tennis ball was flying straight for him. What idiot lets a dangerous tennis ball fly around like that? Well, it was that short kid behind Jackal._

_Of course, with Yukimura's… uh… special Buchou instincts, he obviously dodged it, but he crashed into a near by tennis ball basket… thing. Which is odd for Rikkai's buchou... Well, moving on. The tennis balls were rolling around. I saw Sanada run up to Yukimura like some drama-action movie. Does Sanada even watch drama-action movies? Well, anyways, he ran up to Yukimura at a billion miles per second._

**-End Flashback-**

"HOLD ON!!!" Akaya shouted.

"What? I was getting to the good part!" Niou said.

"How can Sanada-san run a billion miles per second!?" Akaya demanded, "That's not possible! Is it?"

"Listen brat, my story, my point of view, and my descriptions."

"Niou, most of those things didn't even happen! I remember that it wasn't a short kid behind Jackal, he was behind Yagyuu!" Marui cried.

"No, I thought it was Jackal too." Yanagi said.

Niou twitched, "Let's continue on, ok?"

**-Flashback-**

_(Niou's point of view)_

_As I was _saying_ before the interruption…_

_Sanada was running a billion miles per second to Buchou. Yukimura looked like he was fine but Sanada looked like he saw our beloved Buchou die or something. He kept shouting, "YUKIMURA!!!!" Looks like the fall got Sanada and not Yukimura._

"_Gen, I'm fine. Really. It was just an accident!" I heard Yukimura say._

"_Don't worry Yukimura; I'll get you to the hospital." Sanada said._

_Wow, he sure does take things very seriously. Is he stupid or lovesick?_

_The End!_

**-End Flashback-**

"That's it?" Akaya asked, "No ninjas? No monsters? I thought this story had ninjas! That was boring! I wanted ninjas."

Niou pulled at Akaya's cheek, which were unsurprisingly soft. "Why would there be ninjas in our tennis team!?"

"Maybe Yagyuu is a ninja." Akaya said. His words sounded funny because Niou was tugging at his cheek.

Marui laughed, "Yagyuu? Ninja? Ha! That's like saying Niou is a house keeper… or Yanagi is an idiot!"

Yanagi half twitched. Yes, half. You couldn't really see his twitch unless you stared at his face really hard. "From a semi-reliable source, I heard that Marui is going out with Hyoutei's Akutagawa Jiroh. Also, Atobe wants to kill Marui for it." **(1)**

Marui glared at Yanagi, who seemed unfazed.

"Wow, you're with Jiroh? Can I have a picture for black-- uh… for me? Through the kindness of your heart?" Asked Niou.

Marui glared at Niou. He picked up his tennis racket and left.

"I wanted ninjas…." Akaya continued muttering.

"Yukimura that pebble is right in front of you. Step over it." Sanada said.

"Gen, I can take care of myself. You don't have to tell me, you don't want me to get mad right?" Yukimura said.

"I'm bored, see ya Yanagi." Niou picked up his racket and left.

Yanagi shortly left after that for his own practice match.

* * *

**An: **I don't know if it's pinching cheeks the same as tugging at them. You get what I mean, right?

**(1):** Read my other stories, it has a lot of MaruJi. XD

**Review! Please?**


End file.
